Mr Veela
by redfox13
Summary: Veela!Snape. You’re joking! Snape’s a Veela? And Harry Potter’s his mate? I think this is a Veela tale gone wrong! OOC, OneShot, SSHP.


Title: Mr. Veela

Summary: You're joking! Snape's a Veela? And Harry Potter's his mate? I think this is a Veela tale gone wrong! OOC, One-Shot, SS/HP.

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine, it's JK Rowling's and I give credit where credit is due. So blah.

Warnings: Um, OOC-ness, other than that no se…

AN: I wanted to see Snape as a Veela since everyone else gets to be one.

* * *

"Do you think Snape looks different tonight?" Hermione whispered to the two boys beside her at the dinner table that perfectly normal, Friday night.

Ron was too busy stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes to pay attention to the brainy witch who _always_ knew when something was wrong. Harry on the other hand was attentive to his friend's mood and turned his attention onto her before she could throw an intellectual fit.

"What?"

"Professor Snape," she said again, "I don't know what it is, but he looks different somehow."

Harry turned toward the Head Table and was immediately washed over by a wave of lust as his eyes passed over Snape. His gaze honed in on the delectable morsel that called out to his sudden passion.

_Mm, delicious!_ His eyes roved over the dark features of his wet-dream-come-true. _I want to throw that man down and ravish him until he – _

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione interrupted his lecherous thoughts.

He blinked dazedly and turned toward her, lips pursed. "Hm?"

"You had an odd look for a moment there, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked in concern.

_An odd look?_ _I was admiring my future husband thank you very much! _"Uh, sure, Hermione…I'm perfectly fine." His gaze drifted toward Snape again.

"What _were_ you looking at, Harry?" she asked and leaned forward to look in the direction Harry had been – and currently was – staring in.

Ron managed to swallow his mouthful of roast and nodded his head toward the professors. "He's looking at that great git like you told him to," he said in Harry's defense.

"I never told him to _look_, Ron. I was just mentioning something I noticed," Hermione said with a huff.

"Sure, sure," Ron waved his hand dismissively as he reached for a steaming dinner roll, "whatever, Hermione."

Harry had thus far been able to ignore his two squabbling friends. He sighed wistfully as he watched Snape eat his own dinner.

_Who knew someone could look so sexy eating sprouts?_ Harry smiled dreamily. _Though of course Snape could pull it off, he is a God!_

"Have you noticed that everyone seems to be looking at Professor Snape?" Hermione murmured as she looked about the room with a frown.

"It's not like they're checking the bloke out, Hermione. What could anyone possibly see in _that_ snarky git?" Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry's mouth fell open in protest and he was dragged back to reality. "What's there _not_ to see, Ron? That enormous hooked nose, his greasy hair and those beady black eyes! He's simply _gorgeous_!" He sighed dreamily as he reached for a dinner roll and squeezed it to his chest. "Not to mention when he smiles with those horrendously crooked teeth. It's breathtaking."

"You got the breathtaking bit right," Ron muttered.

Hermione smacked his arm in reproach. "Gorgeous isn't exactly the word I would use when describing Professor Snape," she said slowly, turning her attention back to their seemingly brain addled friend.

"Your loss," Harry said and shrugged, taking a bite of his roll. He chewed thoughtfully as he planned out ways to speak with Snape on a more intimate level. _Maybe if I ambush him in the hall…_

"Harry, do you feel any unexplained attraction towards Professor Snape, any strange feelings of lust?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron gaped in a mix of shock and disgust. "Hermione, why would you even _suggest_ such a horrible thing!"

"Just let him answer the question!" Hermione snapped.

Harry slowly blinked as he looked toward the witch. "No…"

"You see, Harry's not as barmy as you think he is," Ron said triumphantly.

"My attraction is anything but unexplained," Harry continued, "I'm not confused when it comes to Snape. In fact, I'm madly in love with him."

Ron's eyes bugged out. "What!"

Harry turned his attention to the redhead. "I'm madly in love with my Potions professor," he said again.

"_Argh_, I heard you the first time! Why, Harry, _why_?"

"Because he's drop dead sexy, extremely handsome, utterly gorgeous and the epitome of a wet dream?" Harry said, cocking his head. "The list goes on, Ron, I'm sure you get my point."

Ron turned away in disgust, face tinged green. "I got your point, and it makes me sick!"

Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "Ronald Weasley, I cannot believe you're homophobic! I'm ashamed of your --"

"I never said I was _homophobic_, Hermione. But excuse me if the thought of Harry and Snape together makes me sick," Ron said with a scowl.

Harry glanced at his friends and then back toward Snape. "I think it's funny that Ron's same thought makes my penis happy," he said nonchalantly.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

Ron hit his head on the table. "_Harry_."

"Well I thought we were sharing our thoughts!" Harry protested. "Ron got to tell us what he felt about the thought, why can't I?"

"Because yours is perverted and…_gross_." Ron stuck out his tongue.

Harry stuck out his right back. "Well yours is homophobic and _straight_."

"Boys, please," Hermione chided. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this. I'll just head to the library and see if I can find out any information on the subject." She nodded at her friends before standing and walking away.

"When is she going to realize that not all the answers are in the library?" Ron sank into his seat, shoulders slumping. "And why do I have to be left with the nut job?"

"Punishment I suppose," Harry replied. He shot a quick glance from the corner of his eye and stifled a taunting laugh. "It's your own fault for being so closed minded."

The redhead scowled. "I'm not closed minded, Snape's an ugly git with a humongous nose. You're too pretty to be with such a beast."

Emerald eyes lidded teasingly. "Think I'm pretty? Want a go at my arse, Ron?"

"No!" Ron's cheeks flushed a deep red, clashing horribly with his hair. "I was just saying --"

Before he could finish whatever retort he had, Dumbledore rose from his seat and stepped forward, waving his wand to gain everyone's attention. Once he had the wanted attention, he spoke, "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your meal, but I have a bit of an announcement."

"Announcement? So late in the year?" Ron whispered questioningly to Harry. Harry shrugged, as clueless as his friend was.

"I would like to inform you all that Professor Snape has recently come into his heritage, and has found out that he is three quarters Veela," Dumbledore said and then calmly returned to his seat.

A loud roar filled the Great Hall as the Headmaster sat down again.

"He's too ugly to be a Veela!"

"Isn't he too old to come into his heritage?"

"I want to have your babies!"

Ron clamped his hand over Harry's mouth and dragged him back down into his seat. He nervously removed his hand and promptly cuffed the dark haired wizard over the head.

"Are you _insane_? 'I want to have your babies'? What kind of shit is _that_?" he asked with a scowl.

"Well can't boys get pregnant too?" Harry pouted, swirling his spoon in the custard.

Ron's scowl deepened. "Boys getting _preggers_? I would hope not!"

"Not even with awesome Veela powers?"

"_Hell_ no," Ron said with a shake of his head.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Then what is the point? What's so good about being a Veela if you can't do…" he trailed off as his eyes glazed over and his mind turned to mush.

"I would hope, Mr. Potter, that you would have a better perspective on Veela," Snape purred darkly as he hovered over the Gryffindor pair. "Ten points from Gryffindor." The redhead seethed as he watched the Slytherin professor walk away calmly.

"I swear that bastard is out for us." Ron continued to glower at the retreating figure. When no response came from his bench mate he turned. "Harry, are you alright there? Oi, did you even hear what I said?"

Harry blinked dazedly, a soppy smile on his face. "Snape is a gorgeous bastard?"

Ron looked as though he had been punched; he sure as hell felt it! "No!" he screeched, "I did _not_ say that!"

"Oh," Harry said, eyes trailing after the dark figure. "You know, I think I'm finished with dinner now…" he trailed off as he stood and began making his way out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron called after him, refusing to leave his plate.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and calmly replied with, "I'm going after Snape."

He didn't wait to see Ron's reaction, nor did he care to, instead he left the Great Hall and began heading towards the dungeons. A plan began to form in his mind as the temperature dropped and the portraits dwindled – a clear sign he was nearing his goal – he would find Snape and ravish him when he was found.

_Snape is a sexy beast, drop dead gorgeous and I just want to lick him all over until…_

"Mr. Potter, I see you have disregarded any common sense you may have had and followed me."

Harry came to a stop and slowly lifted his eyes from the floor. Snape smirked down at him and at that moment his mind was gone, drool began pooling in his mouth as he looked upon his earthbound angel.

_Must…fuck…_

"You want me, don't you, _Harry_," Snape leaned forward and peered into Harry's dazed eyes.

"Yes," Harry whimpered.

Snape pulled away and glanced down the corridor to see if Harry had been followed. It was all clear. "Follow me then."

Harry scrambled after the billowing robes, intent on touching the dark texture that encompassed the beautiful body of Severus Snape. His wish came true when the body in front of him stopped and he crashed into the lusted after material. He buried his face in the folds and inhaled deeply.

_Mm, smells like potions. _

"Enter, Potter," Snape said.

Quickly pulling away, Harry looked toward the open door. _The Potions classroom._ _Hm, kinky thoughts. _

Harry was pulled into the room without further preamble and Snape locked eyes with him.

"This is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said breathily.

Snape forcefully pushed Harry against the walls of the dungeon after that, his eyes glowing eerily in the dim light as he smiled predatorily. "I'll let you in on some of my kinks then, Harry," he whispered sexily as he nibbled on a flushed ear. "Parseltongue turns me on, so do horrid looking glasses and messy hair. Not to mention that I get all hot and bothered when I think about how sexy Gryffindors are."

Harry gaped. "I-_I_ can do all that--I mean, that's me!"

"Really? You mean you can talk to me in Parseltongue when we're getting it on and make me all hot and bothered since you are most definitely a Gryffindor?"

"Y-yes," Harry whimpered.

Snape smiled. "_Mm_, good." He licked the tip of Harry's nose. "Now tell me what turns _you_ on."

"Enormous noses, g-greasy hair a-and ohtouchmethere I've always fantasized about a perverted professor taking advantage of me," Harry said as he shivered and convulsed.

"What a coincidence, I have all those attributes, and I would love to take advantage of you."

Harry's head fell back as he exposed his neck. "Oh, pleasepleaseplease!"

Everything was wonderful, Snape was touching him in places where the sun just didn't shine – except on his off days when he sunbathed nude on the Quidditch Pitch – and he was soaring on his rising arousal.

_Nothing can ruin this. This moment is just too perfect; it's the most wonderful--_

"Harry, I've got it! Snape is a Veela!" Hermione kicked the door open and lunged inside. "And after using the Marauder's Map I have…found…you." She stopped as she saw her friend and Potions professor laid out before her. "Oh dear, I suppose you know already."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Er…yeah, Hermione."

Her eyes blinked rapidly. "Oh, a-alright, I'll just be leaving then…" Slowly she turned around and left, clicking the door shut behind her.

"Well that was interesting," Harry chuckled nervously.

"Indeed." Snape sneered. He pushed away from Harry and straightened out his robes. "It's too bad your little friend interrupted us, I was planning on raping you into submission."

Harry hurriedly moved toward the older wizard. "We can keep going, I want to be raped, I promise!"

Snape shot Harry a dubious look. "You can't rape the willing, you fool." He moved away. "Furthermore, it is past curfew, twenty points from Gryffindor."

"W-what?" Harry spluttered. _What happened? We were getting it on! I was going to have sex with Snape! _His eyes widened. _Wait, I was going to have sex with Snape. Ew!_! "What did you do to me!?" Harry squealed.

"I've turned off my allure," Snape said with a satisfied smirk. "Don't worry, Potter, you will suffer no ill-effects. Now return to your bed before I take away further points."

Harry stared at Snape in horrified shock. "How could you do something so _mean_?!"

"You were an easy target," Snape said uncaringly.

"Grr! You're horrible!" Harry shouted as he stormed out of the room. His cheeks were flaming red, Merlin was he embarrassed!

"Stupid Snape, how could he take points from Gryffindor when _he_ was the one who hypnotized _me_!?" Harry muttered angrily as he stomped through the corridor. "Stupid, mean, _evil_ git," Harry cursed again. He jumped onto a moving staircase and crossed his arms impatiently as he waited for it to move up.

As he waited, a small smile slowly curled at the corner of his mouth.

_Damn but he's sexy._


End file.
